A fairy tale ending, or not
by gabity.94
Summary: Sequel to 'Once upon a time, if only he would remember'. What happens after Bella and Edward are going to college? Does Tanya follow them? Will the wolves be needed? What happens to Jessica?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairy Tale Ending, or not****… **

_**Note: **__Some people liked my story ''Once upon a time, if only he would remember '' and asked me to continue. At first I thought to just leave it, but then I went in my bathroom (that's the magical place I get ideas) and I got an idea, lots actually but I couldn't leave them just like that so I wrote this story as a sequel. I would also like to state that the only Twilight thing I own is a copy of the book and a couple of posters (won't tell you how much, you'll get scared). All of the story characters are Stephanie Meyer's and she's the only one that makes profit out of Twilight stories. _

EPOV

It's been 2 years since I started dating Bella Swan. She saved me from the hell of being a popular kid and after we started dating time flew faster than I thought it would. It was time for college already and the good news was that both Bella and I got accepted in Seattle University (a/n: dunno if there's such in reality and frankly I don't care…). The bad news was that we were in completely different dorms. I was in the one here closest to the building, she was in the furthest. I studied for a doctor so I had biology, chemistry and Latin and Bella studied for a writer so she had English literature, history and psychology. We were in different wings of the school building too. And of course if it couldn't be worse the hours of our classes were never at the same time. If I had free time, Bella would be in class and vice versa. So the only time left for us was during weekends when we were going back to Forks to meet our parents. But that wasn't enough for me so I frequently invited Bella in my dorm. She never said no and she would sneak as a wolf, spending the night at my room when my roommate was out partying. And the other good news for me was that Tanya finally gave up on me and went to Alaska to study. Mike and Tylor went to California to play football and Mike's ex-girlfriend Jessica, now Tanya's best friend, went together with her family in Italy to work as an accountant. I was happy to get rid of the 2 girls because they would always hit on me.

My brother Emmett opened his own fitness gym in Olympia and his fiancée Rose was becoming one of the most popular models in the USA. They lived separately but the wedding was in 3 months and after the honeymoon Emmett was opening a gym in Los Angelis where Rose worked so they can be together.

Jasper and Alice were still going to college, together with us. Jasper studied for a psychiatrist so he had some classes with Bella, what a lucky man. Alice studied arts to become a designer. She already had a couple of dresses done but she didn't like them more than an hour, then 1 hour after she liked them she disliked them. Jasper showed me the Tiffany ring he bought for Alice and I had an inner discussion if it was time for me to get Bella one too. My more noble side won so I always had the silver Tiffany ring in my pocket looking for the right moment to use it.

Of course because of Bella's beauty many people from her class hit on her, but she always rejected them. The braver ones who stalked her ended up in hospital before I even knew it, Bella always took care of herself which made me feel useless. But she never let me feel like that for more than a day. The good thing of our relationship was that we had no secrets and we could practically read each other's minds. I was glad that Bella kept no secrets from me but I was also worried that lately she started avoiding me.

Once I asked her to come to my room and she excused herself with something stupid that even a kid won't believe. At first I thought it was that time of month but then I remembered that it passed last week. I got really worried.

'' Hey Bella, tomorrow's Sunday. Watcha wanna do? ''

'' Edward, honey I'm sorry but um…. I promised Emily a visit. I haven't seen her since we started college. Maybe next weekend we could go to Port Angelis to see a movie, okay darling? '' Ok, there was something suspicious going on and I wanted to know what.

'' Bella, you're a good at writing, video games and motocross the one thing you're not good at is lying. Spill it, what secret are you hiding from me? ''

'' Edward, everybody has secrets. If people didn't would there be any privacy at all? ''

'' So it's more than 1 thing! ''

'' No, it's not, and one day, when the time comes, I'll tell you if I find necessary for you to know. It's nothing _you_should worry about. ''

'' But I want to help you! ''

'' Edward, you can't help me with this! But if you're insisting, you can be here for me. ''

'' You know I always am. Is there nothing more I can do? ''

'' A glass of water doesn't sound so bad. ''

'' Ha-ha, not funny Bella ''

'' Who said I was kidding? I really am thirsty. Now go fetch me a glass of water. Love you! '' she always got me doing what she wanted me to do. But I was still worried.

BPOV

I will absolutely detest Sam till the end of time! How the hell was _I _supposed to _lie Edward?! _Edward could read me like an open book on daily basis and so Sam told me, no actually he ordered me, to avoid Edward as much as I can. Sam was a freaking bustard! And now Edward caught me lying and so he knows I have a secret. Well I knew it was for the best that he didn't know because it could get him killed but I really, _really hated_ lying, especially Edward. And those 6 hours running shifts totally killed my feet. The lack of sleep wasn't very helpful either. Screw those vampires who moved in Forks! Didn't the Volturi do enough damage to the Queletin's tribe 12 years ago? And now they're back with a newborn that is going crazy in Seattle and Port Angelis so all the shape-shifters were the one to suffer most. I'm excluding the victims during the process of feeding of course but chasing after the vampires wasn't like baking a cake. The stupid blood suckers run away from us during night playing an endless hide-and-seek and during the day they stay in crowds where we can't get them. The only way to get them was to stalk them for hours. We took shifts and since I was still studying I got all the night ones. I knew if this kept going my grades would drop.

I was still thinking of ways to catch the leeches when I heard Sam's call. He was demanding a meeting now. So I turned around and run as fast as I could to Emily's. The only good news for now was that when I told Edward I was going to Sam's house I wasn't lying.

'' What's wrong Sam? '' Jared asked as soon as we all gathered

'' Today we're taking a brake '' when Sam said that Seth slapped himself really hard and then he yelled '' I'm not dreaming? We actually have a brake! Yay! But why? ''

'' I saw the vampires going to the air-port and all of them took off to who knows where for who knows how long '' Jake said

'' Great Lee-lee let's go on a date. We haven't done that for a while. '' Embry immediately started planning his break.

'' Oh I'm finally going to catch up on my sleep! '' Paul yawned and threw himself on the couch shaking the whole house.

'' And you're not going to catch up on eating? '' Quil teased.

'' Puhleeeease, Quil when did he stop eating? '' Leah added and then Paul hit them with a pillow.

'' As much as I love watching Paul getting angry I think it's time for me to leave. I've gotta see if my boyfriend is still up for a date. '' I tried to sneak out

'' _Bella __**you **__aren't going anywhere ''_ great the ''alpha'' voice!

'' Why am **I** the only one who can't go on a date!? ''

'' Because **your** boyfriend asks too many questions. ''

'' So what am I supposed to do during all that free time I have!? ''

'' An idea, go to sleep you look like a zombie. ''

'' Is it **my **fault? ''

'' No it isn't. But you know that we all haven't been sleeping very well for the past few weeks so don't be a drama queen and go to sleep. That's not an order, it's a friendly suggestion. '' as usual Sam got out of the situation like the good guy. But I knew he was. I was just cranky because I was sleepy.

'' You can use the couch if you want Bella '' Emily suggested

'' I can't. Paul's already there. Anyway I've got a house. I can go there. ''

'' Have a nice night Bella, please visit us tomorrow too. ''

'' Sure Emily, for you and your food I would do anything. '' then I finally went to sleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up really late from a text message. Edward was asking me out again. And there was another text from Sam saying that we have to gather when we're done sleeping. So that meant no date with Edward. I replied both messages and I went for breakfast. After that I took a shower, put some clothes on and went to Emily's house again. I wasn't the last one there. Quil, Jared and Paul were still sleeping.

'' Do you want a coffee Bella? '' Emily was as nice as usual

'' Sure ''

'' Good morning sweetheart. '' Sam entered the kitchen and kissed Emily

'' My eyes! They burn! '' Seth was joking again

'' Then close them. '' Leah scolded him

'' I love you Emily ''

'' Gah, you so remind me of that movie I watched. Especially the ending. You're as mushy as the guy there. '' I tried to stop Sam from destroying my innocence for ever.

'' What movie? And how did it end? '' Embry was a cinema freak. Every movie that came out in the movie theatres was watched at least 2 times by him.

'' I don't remember his name, or what happened in the storyline. All I remember was the stupid ending. The guy said '' I like you so much that I want to do it with you all the time '' (**a/n: **there is indeed an ending like this, but it's not from a movie, it's from a manga I read recently.). When I heard him say that I thought of the unlucky guy who tries to tell me that. If somebody tells me a stupidity of this kind I'm going to punch him in the jaw with all the strength I have so it would hurt him bad. ''

'' Way to go Bells! '' Jake encouraged me '' Punch Edward in the jaw! ''

'' Who said I'm going to punch my boyfriend. He's smart enough to know what to say in front of me, unlike somebody else *cough* Jacob *cough* ''

'' Are you hinting something? ''

'' No I'm telling you straight that you're an idiot. ''

'' Oh yeah? ''

'' Yeah '' then the mature adults we both were we started poking each other's shoulder. We really looked like retards.

'' Guys stop it! '' Jared yelled barging in the house almost breaking the door.

'' What's the matter Jared? '' Leah seemed worried

'' I saw the vampires. They're back and they brought another newborn. ''

'' OK. Embry, go and wake Paul and Quil up. Bella, Jacob, Leah run to the house they're staying at. Seth, Jared you will wait for Embry and Quil in the forest then split the territory and run through it. I will take Paul and we will go in Forks to do the research. Everyone got it? '' Sam prepared the battle plan immediately

'' Yeah '' all of us agreed at the same time and started running hearing Emily yell '' Be careful. ''

Leah was the fastest from the pack so Jacob and I arrived a few seconds after her. We looked at the house and immediately smelt that the Volturi were there. We could also smell that there was one more person of their group. They were all gathered in the living room and from the window I could see what was happening there. I also saw the 2 newborns. And then my jaw dropped.

_**a/n:**____I don't mean to be mean stopping at such point but I kind of feel like teasing so I'm sorry but you'll see the 2 newborns in the next chapter. I'll hint that they have already appeared in the story before but that's it. Thank you for taking out of your time to read my story and __**please review**__. _

_(: __Gaby :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: **__I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the second chapter but I had a lot of things going on. I'm writing 3 stories at the same time and that's not helping me to keep the last part of sanity I own. But anyway I don't own Twilight I only own a couple of Twilight posters (31 but who's counting? Apparently I am. Note to self: stop asking yourself questions if you don't want to end up in a hospital). All of Twilight's characters are Stephanie Meyer's and she's the one who makes profit out of Twilight related stories. I on the other hand am doing this because I have ideas and I don't want them to die unknown to the world. _

BPOV

When my jaw dropped, all 3 of us could hear the sound it made when it hit the ground.

'' You know the newborns Bella? '' Jacob asked me. And I nodded still not believing of what I was seeing. I closed my eyes and opened them again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, they were still there. Tanya and Jessica were there. And they were vampires. And they had red eyes.

I recognised Tanya immediately. Her tall well built for a woman figure and her long strawberry blond hair I couldn't ever forget. And next to her was standing a girl not much shorter than me with curly brown hair. No doubt that was Jessica.

'' Who are they? '' Leah asked me

'' Tanya and Jessica from my high school. ''

'' Does Edward know them? '' Jacob asked

'' Yes, he dated Jessica and before he met me, he liked Tanya. ''

'' That could be dangerous. He might be targeted if he broke their hearts. Or you will be.'' Jacob stated the obvious

'' Well let's hope they'll try to hunt me. ''

'' If they start chasing Edward we might have to tell him about the vampires. '' Leah was worried about something. I couldn't figure out if it was about Edward being chased or being told our secret. Somehow I hoped for the possibility to tell him about the vampires. I was tired of keeping secrets from him.

'' Let's tell the rest of the pack about our discovery. '' Jacob jumped in the bushes to take off his clothes. We did the same in a different direction.

'' _Any news Jacob, Bella, Leah? '' _Sam asked us

'' _We saw the newborns. Bella knows them '' _Jacob said

'' _They are my ex-classmates from high school. Tanya and Jessica. Edward dated Jessica and liked Tanya so we thing he's a possible target. Or I am the other possible target. '' _I let the rest of the pack on the info.

'' _Let's hope they'll aim for you Bella. Edward doesn't need to endanger his life knowing of the vampires. '' _Seth liked Edward and like me he didn't want him hurt.

'' _Yeah I agree. '' _Sam would never want to involve innocent humans.

'' _Thanks for the support guys. What shall we do now? '' _I was truly glad they understood my feelings.

'' _We wait for them to go hunting. We have to get them when their defence is lowered. When they feed on a human '' _all of us shrugged by the thought _'' they are less aware of their surroundings. It's easier this way to hunt them. Any objections? '' _Sam gave us the plan

'' _No '' _of course no one objected. Sam's plans were always brilliant.

We separated and I first ran to Edward's house. Esme saw me and invited me in but I shook my head and kept on running in the surroundings of the house and then I caught a vampire scent. The newborn scent was behind a tree and led all the way back to the place the vampires were living.

'' _A vampire had stalked Edward. Did you get the scent? ''_

'' _Yes, thank you Bella. '' _Embry said

'' _There's no vampire in the world who's touching __**my **__Edward while __**I **__am around. '' _I growled

EPOV

I spent the entire day on the piano. I was composing a new song that was in my head for the past few weeks. It was something like a lullaby inspired by Bella. Her birthday was coming and she didn't like expensive gifts so I thought a song would be a nice, cheep gift. Actually for me that was free. And girls loved boys writing songs for them, they found it romantic. Bella might be a werewolf not sure but she was still a girl and she lived romance. But I wasn't sure if she still loved me. The past few weeks she was avoiding me and she looked like she needed some sleep.

'' That's a wonderful melody Edward. Is it a lullaby? '' Esme snapped me out of my thoughts

'' Yeah, lately Bella seems like she can't get enough sleep so I'm writing her a song to help her with her sleepless nights. ''

'' You're such a good boy Edward '' my mom hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

'' Thanks mom. ''

'' Hey Edster! '' Emmett barged in ruining the mother-son moment

'' I hate that nickname! ''

'' Sorry dude, no actually I'm not. '' he started laughing and I started wondering if he was a retard. '' Anyway, I'm here to check on my best man. Did u buy a tuxedo? ''

'' Yes, Alice took me on a shopping trip yesterday. It was pure torture but in the end she found an 'acceptable for now' tuxedo. ''

'' How long do you think she'll like this one? '' Emmett asked, looking at the black suit

'' I give it 2 days tops. ''

'' I bet this one could last a week. ''

'' 50 bucks? ''

'' Deal buddy, call me when she buys you a new one. If she gets one in 2-4 days you win. If she buys it after 4 days to the end of the week you owe me money. '' we shook hands and Esme stared at us with a disappointed look on her face.

'' C'mon mum, don't fuss over it. It's just some 50 bucks. '' Emmett hugged her for the first time after he came home today

'' It's not the money I worry; the gambling is not an appropriate hobby. ''

'' That's not a hobby mom; it's just a good investment in the family. '' Esme raised her eyebrow '' When I win I'll buy a new vase I saw in an antique shop. ''

'' You? Win? Ha-ha, don't make me laugh Edster! I always win. My sixth sense is incredible. ''

'' Yeah only if your other senses were as good. Remember that time you hit a wall 'cause you didn't see it? ''

'' I was checking out a totally hot chick! My eyes were all over her '' Esme coughed '' beautifully coloured textbook. '' '' Yeah, right, her textbook. I would name a couple of other _body_ parts that you were checking out but I don't want to offend the poor girl. '' Esme glared at both of us and then she left in the kitchen.

'' So, where's your twin? ''

'' Excuse me? '' what the hell did that mean? Did Emmett lose his mind?

'' Your twin Bella, you're always together just like twins. Ah… kiddie's love. There's nothing like it. ''

'' Suck it up Em! She's not my twin. And I don't know where she is. I am not her father to know her every step. ''

'' I doubt Charlie knows Bella's every step but if you say so… So what did you two fight about this time? ''

'' We didn't fight. '' he looked at me for a minute, and then another minute passed in silence.

'' If you say so… '' he was doubtful.

'' She just has better things to do here. ''

'' Here or La Push? ''

'' More like La Push. Why? ''

'' No reason in particular. I just thing that Bella hanging out with all those boys… well it's a matter of time until she finds one she likes. ''

'' They're all her friends. And most of them have girlfriends. Sam is even married. ''

'' Yeah but that Jacob dude, you've seen the way he looks at her? He's in love with Bella and it's obvious. ''

'' Yeah but she's dating me. ''

'' I know but I was just thinking that they're the same species and it looks more natural for them to be together. Don't you think so? ''

'' _NO!_ Bella is dating me and I know that she loves me just as much as I love her! '' then Emmett busted out laughing. '' What? '' He sat on the couch holding his stomach '' what? '' tears started running his cheeks. '' Emmett, _what? _'' in 5 minutes he calmed himself down

'' Nothing baby-brother. While you were playing I entered here and I heard you mumbling something of the sort '' she doesn't love me anymore '' and I decided to tease you. You see, while you were defending you're male pried you found the answer of your doubts. You know she loves you, I know that too. Why do you doubt her? Because she's hanging out with her pack? Have you considered the possibility that they have some sort of mission and she's not allowed to tell you about it? '' actually he was right

'' Wow Em, you've got your moments. Who knew you had it in you? ''

'' Well… Nobody. Not even me. '' then we both laughed.

'' Thanks bro, I'm feeling better now. ''

'' Big brothers FTW! '' he held his fist up then he bid goodbye to mom and left

'' Why did he come here? '' I turned to mom

'' He said he needed some photo album from his room. '' I wondered what album he needed but I left it.

Alice came back after her shopping trip and she and Esme started discussing her new dress for the wedding. That was the 3rd one she bought this week and probably the 10th one after the wedding date was announced. Carlisle came home last and we all sat on the table to eat mom's wonderful turkey. When we all finished the meals I went outside for a walk.

It was dark but I have walked those paths many times so I knew I wouldn't loose the way. I didn't walk deep in the forest but I wasn't looking where I was walking. I thought of all that Emmett said. It was true that Bella loved me as much as I loved her but it was also true that her little friend Jacob had feelings for her. I knew it because every time we gathered he hung close to her, he was trying to get mostly her attention and he always looked at her with those goo-goo eyes. I feared him as a great rival. They knew each other's thoughts even without turning into wolves. They were childhood friends and knew everything about their past. They've been together longer than I knew her. I knew that she thought of him as a friend only but she also knew the way he felt about her. I somehow knew that she loved him too but she still didn't know that. If she understood it and chose him instead of me I would let her go. I know if I do that my life would lose its meaning but if she thinks Jacob's best for her I won't stay in her way.

Then I thought some more about her song. Bella wasn't an average girl and I wasn't sure if she was into _'play for me on the piano'_ thing but I knew that she liked romance. I guessed that she would like a song. I hope I was right because my back-up gift was really expensive and Bella hated expensive.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I realised that I was in an unknown part of the forest for me. I started walking on the way I came or at least I thought so. I searched for my cell phone but I remembered that I left it on the piano. Usually I wasn't afraid of the forest but there was something tonight that made things a little creepy. I heard a branch snap. I jumped and realized that it was me who stepped on a dead branch. I kept on walking in the direction where I thought the trees lessened but instead I went even deeper in the forest. I heard another branch snap and then a quiet thud of something hitting the ground.

'' Who is there? '' No answer '' Bella is that you? ''

_**a/n:**__ Sorry, it took me longer to write it than I planned. Summer vacation started so I've been going out a lot and during nights... well here I have no excuse. I simply felt like playing Cake Mania 2. Sometimes I go into kid mode and then there's no help. I also hooked myself up on SG-1 (a sci-fi series) and I spent A LOT of time watching it. But now I've finally completed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. __**Please review**__ and this time I'll try not to go into kid mode (no promises thou)__Jp0H jjjk_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: **__Never eat while reading Breaking Dawn. The yoghurt kept slipping through my fork, maybe next time I'll try with a spoon. Hail to the dads who tell you '' Go to the beach '' until they say '' Why were you at the beach so long? '' And um yeah, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I'm just writing it because there's nothing better to do on a rainy summer day. Thank you all for reading my story, enjoy: _

EPOV

'' C'mon Bella, that's not funny. '' Still no response, only quiet steps getting closer '' Bella, you're really creeping me out. Please get out from behind that tree. '' I turned in the direction I heard the sound coming from. '' Bella? Please stop freaking me out! ''

'' Why does it have to be Bella? I'm so much better then her! I'm prettier, smarter and not to mention she's a mere human and I'm not. Edward, can't you love me? '' I heard an unknown voice

'' Who are you? ''

'' So rude Edward, I always thought you were a gentleman. We separated not so long ago. Don't you remember the kiss I gave you at graduation? '' ah yes, Tanya kissed me at graduation, and then I had to hold Bella to dear life because she wanted to wreck her neck. But that didn't sound like Tanya at all. I mean yeah she's as self confident as ever but the voice was different. It sent chills down my spine. And what did she mean by Bella being a mere human? Wasn't Tanya one too?

'' I'm not being rude; your voice sounds different, creepier. ''

'' _What? ''_ she hissed at me sending more chills through my body. '' _I _like my voice, it's pretty. _You_ will like it too! ''

'' Why should I? ''

'' Because you're going to spend eternity with me. ''

'' And how will that happen? '' I didn't hide the sarcasm in my voice and then Tanya showed from behind the tree. She looked different, definitely prettier but somehow I felt like running away. That kind of beauty wasn't safe. Her long strawberry blond hair was somehow sparkly and she was as tall as usual but her body seemed better built and stronger and her skin was paler than before. Then I looked her in the eyes and gasped. Such a bloody red colour meant only one thing. She was a vampire and a newborn one too. I have always listened to Bella's vampire stories carefully because somehow I knew that one day I might meet one and I wanted to know how to recognize one.

I realized what she wanted to do. She wanted to turn me into a vampire too. Heck, that's not gonna happen. If it does Bella will have to kill me or avoid me. She told me how bad vampires smell for her and if I was one, she wouldn't stay close to me, ever.

'' Please, Tanya, don't bite me, I don't want to be a vampire. ''

'' You know what I am? Good. But why don't you want immortality? It's everything you can wish for and more. Look at me, I'm prettier, my voice sounds so much better and that's only the beginning. I'm faster. '' she went in the forest and came back after 30 seconds with a T-shirt from my closet. '' I'm stronger. '' she leaned on a tree and it crashed onto the ground. '' And I'm only an average vampire. There are vampires who have special abilities. You're special; I bet you'll have a gift. '' she smiled at me and I shivered again. '' You're scared? Don't be. I won't hurt you. When I bite you the venom will burn you but it will only last for 3 days. Then you'll be stronger that ever. You'll be even prettier, and you just have to see what our skin will look like under sunlight. It's dazzling. ''

'' Wait, I thought vampires die when they're exposed to sunlight. '' I played dumb. Bella explained me the basics she knew about the vampires. She told me they don't eat at all, garlic is useless, they're stronger, faster and stake in the heart doesn't work. Bella told me that the only way to kill a vampire is to tear him to peaces and fire him up.

'' Ha-ha, silly little Edward. We don't die under sunlight, we just sparkle like diamonds. We're immortals, we can't die. '' so Tanya wasn't clear on the whole stay away from fire thing.

'' So garlic doesn't hurt you? '' I had to buy time. I was sure now that all that time Bella was avoiding me was because she and the pack were chasing after Tanya.

'' It's just a myth darling, all the food only disgusts us. ''

'' Do you sleep in a coffin? ''

'' I don't sleep at all. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yeah, that gives me a whole night to do different kind of stuff '' she was next to me in the blink of eye or even faster. She trailed her finger down my chest and I got her point '' and trust me it's a whole lot easier when you don't need to breathe. '' she whispered in my ear. Chills went down my spine again. '' Getting excited? '' of course she would read the signs completely wrong. I wasn't excited. I was creeped by her stupidity.

'' No, not really. ''

'' Then what was that chill down your spine? '' she batted her lashes at me. She thought it was attractive, I thought it was desperate.

'' Tanya, I'm dating Bella now, and I think I want to maintain that relationship because I love her and she loves me. I don't think she'll stay close to me if I turn into a freak like those Volturi guys. ''

'' How do you know about the Volturi? '' man I screwed up. I knew that I wasn't supposed to know about the vampires.

'' Ugh… old legends, I tend to let my imagination escape and I somehow figured that they existed. So I was right? '' thank God I was a good liar and actor. I think she bought it.

'' Oh, little Eddy-boy has big imagination! '' that sounded disgusting in every single way. I hated people calling me Eddie and Eddie-boy didn't charm me _at all_. And that fake baby voice she used would scare all the babies away. Maybe I would tape it and play it to babies and they would learn to run before they learn to walk. Focus Edward, there's a vampire in front of you.

'' I don't like people calling me Eddie, let alone Eddie-boy. '' I made sure to sound angry

'' Oh, I'm sorry. I won't call you anything but Edward from now on. I have always called you Eddie in my dreams, while I still had ones, but if you prefer Edward I'll get used to it. I mean, we have eternity together I'll learn out of my old habits. '' she smiled.

'' I'm serious Tanya I don't want to be a vampire. Please let me go home. And while we're at it show me the way, I think I got lost. ''

'' I won't do that. You _will_ become my mate. You _will_ be the one I'll spend eternity with. Trust me Edward you don't want to make me hungry, I mean angry. But I'm sure that you don't want me hungry too. You have to make a choice right here, right now. Do you want to be my lover till the end of the world or do you want me to kill you here? ''

'' Don't I get a 3rd choice? ''

'' Edward, I'm running out of patience! ''

'' Sorry but I can't pick neither because I'm not so desperate to die. I'm not feeling suicidal today. Please come over when the Socks loose the game from the Yankees. Then I'll consider losing my life. ''

'' _Stop making fun of me you pathetic human ''_ she spat at me. Now I was really scared by the way her eyes gloated with anger. I might have really gone a little overbroad. How I wished for Bella to find me now. I sent little prayer to God for Bella to be close and find me while I was still a human and alive. _Please God let salvation come in the face of Bella or someone else from the wolf pack, please Lord Let me live the next day as a human, alive and healthy. And while we're at it please don't let the Yankees win the Socks game. Thank you Lord._

Maybe I shouldn't have asked for the baseball thingie but I couldn't help myself. It was the first time I was praying since I was a kid. I only hoped that He heard me.

'' Ha-ha Tanya, you're_ so_ pathetic. Is that the way you get all of your guys? If so I wonder how did you ever get a boyfriend? '' ok that wasn't Bella's voice. It sounded vampirish. But it reminded me of someone again. If it was one more of my ex-classmates I would let Tanya bite me.

'' Really funny Jess, I'm laughing my ass off. '' ok Jessica. She wasn't in any of my classes. She was simply my ex-girlfriend. Great she would also want to kill me. Why don't Mike and Tylor hop in to threaten me while we're gathered here as a company?

'' I doubt that. You've never had a sense of humour. That's why Edward never dated _you._ '' was Jessica trying to make Tanya angrier on purpose? Cause if she did, she was doing a damn good job.

'' Because _he_ dated _you_ for _such_ a long time. How long did you two date. A day? Two maybe? I don't give you more than a week. You were an ugly human and you're probably the first ugly vampire. ''

'' I'm not ugly! ''

'' Please honey, do you own a mirror? ''

'' I do and mine isn't cracked in the middle like yours. ''

'' Mine's cracked because it can't stand such great beauty as me. ''

'' Please, you and beautiful won't match even in an Alternative Reality. ''

'' Yes we don't match because that's one and the same. When people hear beauty they think of me. When they hear Tanya they think of beauty. ''

'' On second thought you do have a sense of humour. If you really think that's true then you're really insane. '' how I wished I had popcorn right now. I loved watching cat fights.

Then Jessica came out from behind that tree. Seriously why all the girls I talked to had to be hiding behind trees? She looked almost like before. She was only paler and her red eyes were really freaking me out so every single organ in my body told me to avoid her. She looked stronger somehow but she still had curly brown hair, not much longer than Bella's and Jess was still shorter than Bella.

'' And look at the way you dress. '' Jessica continued the trash talk. I really wished they would start fighting already. '' I'm sure that wearing that skirt you can feel the wind going all the way up to your…. You get what I mean. ''

'' That's a perfectly nice skirt and it's not short at all. I've seen you wear shorter ones while you were dating Edward. You were so desperate to get his attention that you dressed like a whore all the time but he still didn't like you. He had all of his eyes on me. ''

'' Ugly and dumb, what more do you expect from a blond (a/n: I don't mean to offend the blonds who read this, I know that there are smart blonds but this scene is a trash talk and a cat fight so they have to make each other angry). You just made Edward sound like a monster with more than 6 eyes and you didn't even realize that. ''

'' Who's the dumb one shortie, _I_ graduated with honours and the teachers let _you_ graduate out of pity. _You_ were the only one who flunked all of the college exams. ''

'' _I. Am. Not. Short. ''_ I think that did it.

Jessica lounged for Tanya's throat faster than I could see. Tanya dodged the hit and hit Jessica with all the strength she had. Jessica flew back at least 20 meters making a new tunnel through the trees. Most of them fell down.

'' Don't you dare think that you're better than me just because your younger. You might have the strength but I have already learned some tactics and you're the one who's at disadvantage. ''

'' Don't make me laugh; I've seen you in gym. You were pathetic and I don't think there's enough venom in your body to change that. ''

This time Tanya attacked. It seemed like she was going to snap Jessica's right arm but suddenly her left arm was lying on the ground. I felt like going to the loo. That view was _not _pretty. I did like cat fights but the ones with pulling their hair and slapping each other like idiots. The cat fights with murderous intentions weren't pleasant to watch.

When Tanya snapped Jessica's left hand she screamed loudly and I was sure that by now at least one person from the pack would come this way. I could only pray that they'll come before the winner turned their attention back to me.

'' Ok then ladies, I can see that you two have bonding to do so I'll just find my way back home. I doubt it will take me long, a night or two but I'll be fine. Bye. ''

'' Stay where you are pathetic human. '' both of them yelled as if they have practised

'' Once I win I'm going to kill you. '' Jessica said

'' You mean once _I_ kill _you,_ _he_ will die because of _me_. '' Tanya snarled

'' Oh ladies, you're both so sweet, I would love to watch you two fight over me but I have better things to do. Like, I don't know saving my life. '' I turned around and then heard another yell of agony. I couldn't help it I was curious and I looked.

Jessica's head was lying on the ground about a meter away from her body and Tanya standing next to her with blank expression on her face.

'' I thought you were my friend Jessica so I asked Aro to let you join us and how do you repay me? You turn against me once you see Edward. I expected more of you. We're no longer friends. '' then she pulled something like a lighter from her pocket. She pushed something and after that Jessica's yells were even louder. She just melted into something green. That was something I never wanted to see. Then Tanya turned to me.

'' And as for you '' she began with a steady voice '' I really thought you would get tired from Bella as you did with all the other girls. But you didn't. You still like her and for that you're going to die. ''

_**a/n:**__ Ok so far that's all I'm going to write. Tomorrow is the 20__th__ of July and that's my birthday so I'm not going to write at all, I'm going to celebrate with my closest friends, you know who you are. :) I wrote this chapter as a dialogue but I still think that there's enough action. Hope you liked it, thank you for reading and __**please review.**_

_**(: Gaby :) **__ Jp0H jjjk_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: **__It's been a long time since I wrote this story in particular. I've been very busy going to the beach and slacking since it's summer. I've also started writing a new crossover with my friend SGRaider so that leaves less time for my other stories. Aaaaaanyway, now that I've returned to writing this story I would like to thank you all for reading it and I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Mims. She's going away this Sunday and I'm really gonna miss her. So enjoy. And I do not own the characters I use in the story, Stephanie Meyer does._

EPOV

Dying definitely wasn't on my 'to do' list for the week.

'' Um, Tanya, could you please reconsider your decision, like let me live a little longer so I write my will assure my kids; arrange my business, stuff like that. ''

'' Do you think I'm stupid? ''

'' Yes '' death glare '' I mean no ''

'' I really am not stupid. I know that you don't have any kids and no business. If I let you escape now I'm sure that I'll never see you again. ''

'' Well… if you kill me now you still won't be able to see much of me… ''

'' Don't be stupid please, I know that you aren't. I know that if I kill you I won't see you anymore. ''

'' Then why do you want to kill me? ''

'' Either you'll be mine or no one else's. ''

'' Tanya, please… ''

'' Don't Tanya please me! You will die and that's final. ''

Silence. More silence. A little more silence. Crickets. And more silence.

I cleared my throat and I looked at Tanya.

'' So you really gonna kill me? ''

'' Yes! '' she yelled

'' Not that I mind, actually I don't at all but why aren't you doing anything? ''

'' I need time to prepare. ''

'' You didn't need time to prepare for killing Jessica. ''

'' What do you think the whole trash talk thing was all about? Plus after that I'm tired. ''

'' I thought that vampires didn't get tired at all. ''

'' How do you know so much about vampires anyway? ''

'' Didn't I tell you? Over reactive imagination. ''

'' Oh, yeah. ''

Silence, again. We stood looking at each other for a minute, two, and three. Then I finally decided that it was getting stupid.

'' Ok, this is getting stupid. I'm going home. ''

'' You said you didn't know the way. ''

'' I don't know it but I will find it, eventually. ''

'' What if you get lost? ''

'' I already am lost. ''

'' You're right, this is getting ridiculous. Let's do something, anything. ''

'' How about going home? ''

'' Great idea! I'll make you a vampire and I'll take you to the rest of us! ''

'' Didn't you decide that you were going to kill me? ''

'' I changed my mind. ''

'' Tanya, please, leave me alone! ''

'' No can do, Edward, you're my love, you're my life and one day you're gonna be my wife. Wait, that didn't sound right. Oh I got it! You are my love, you are my live and one day I'm gonna be your wife. Aren't I a genius? ''

'' Um… no. ''

'' What is wrong with me Edward? Why can't you love me? ''

'' Because I love Bella. ''

'' Bella, Bella, Bella! I'm sick of hearing her name! You're going to love me!!! '' then she lunged to hit me and I closed my eyes to wait for the pain. But it didn't come. I peeked through my eyelashes and I saw 2 wolves in front of me and I heard more steps far ahead. That meant they were chasing Tanya. I looked at the wolves and I recognized Seth and Leah.

'' Thank you guys, that was just in time. ''

'' It's no time for thank you yet. '' Sam came out of the bushes with some shorts on. '' The vampires have been here for the past 3 weeks and we've been hunting them unsuccessfully. I am very sorry that I forbade Bella to see you in order not to reveal this secret but the Volturi must not know that you and your family are aware of the existence of the vampires. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because it's against the vampire laws for people to know their existence. ''

'' They won't know. Tanya is very prideful and I am sure that she won't tell of her failure. ''

'' Let's hope she's not close with Aro. He can read her mind if he touches her. ''

'' So if he touches her he'll know of what happened? ''

'' Yes, speaking of which, what exactly happened before we came here? ''

'' Not now, your parents are concerned for your long absence, Edward, go home. '' Bella came from behind a tree looking like a forest goddess in her big T-shirt and torn shorts.

'' I need to have some more answers. ''

'' Tomorrow we have a break from college; I will tell you everything you need to know. ''

'' Well then, bye guys, till tomorrow. '' Seth barked and wagged his tail. After that all the wolves disappeared in the wood.

Bella found the way home. When we reached a known to me area she started lecturing me.

'' What wee you thinking? I know what you were thinking! You weren't thinking at all, that's what you were thinking. What the hell made you go in a forest after it's gotten dark? ''

'' I… ''

'' Zip it mister! Didn't I tell you not to wander in the dark areas? ''

'' You… ''

'' Don't even start! I have told you, haven't I? ''

'' Yea… ''

'' Then why didn't you listen to me? ''

'' I… ''

'' I want no excuses! ''

'' Bella would you please calm down! '' I yelled, holding her shoulders and shaking her head.

'' I'm sorry I yelled at you Edward, I was just worried that something might happen to you. These two are after you and I want you to be safe. So could you please listen to me in the future and not wander off in the forest by yourself? ''

'' I am sorry too. If I'd listen to you in the first place we wouldn't be in such situation. '' We have already arrived to my house and we were standing in the front door. I leaned to kiss her and the door banged open.

'' Awwww, the little love birds have returned to our little bird nest. ''

'' Emmett, what the hell are you doing here? ''

'' Mom called all of us to ask about you and we were worried. Come in the living room, the whole family is gathered. ''

I entered the living room and my mom hugged me gently.

'' I am so glad you're alright. I was so worried. Don't you ever disappear like that! ''

'' Yes mom, you can save the lecture, Bella already did that. ''

'' Good for her, you need to know what to do and what not to. ''

'' Yes dad I will be careful. ''

'' Well, since we have already gathered because our lovely brother likes disappearing in the forest I'd like to show you something. '' Emmett stood up and connected his computer to the TV. '' Since our wedding is in less than 3 moths I did a little slideshow of our memories. I'd like you to see it. ''

'' Of course Emmett! You will talk right? '' Alice asked

'' Yeah, I will also show it to all the guests on the wedding so I want you to tell me if there's something wrong. '' Emmett swallowed, he looked nervous. '' Ok, lets begin. '' he turned off the lights and brought some white wine. He poured it into 8 glasses and he stood up in front of the monitor. He cleared his throat and began. '' As you all know I have known Rosalie my whole life. '' he pushed a button and a picture appeared on the screen. A 3 year old Emmett covered in mud with his hands waving happily in the air was standing next to a 3 year old crying Rosalie who had half of her face and 1/3 of her dress covered in mud. '' She was always next to me in tough times '' he pressed the button and the next picture appeared. 5 year old Emmett crying in front of a small grave and a small 5 year old version of Rosalie was holding him gently and patting him on the back. '' this was when my turtle died, I still miss you Lornie. And of course we had many happy times as well. '' a couple of pictures showed on the screen at the same time. All of us in the theme park having fun, the next one was in the park playing catch and Emmett was carrying the ball in his mouth, there was also a picture of Emmett and Rosalie on the Merry-go-round. '' All of my childhood I have spend with you, Rosalie, by my side. '' he clicked the button again and then appeared Emmett and Rosalie as teens. '' Then we grew up. You became prettier and many of the boys I knew liked you. '' a picture of a 13 year old Rosalie running away from a crowd of fanboys appeared on the screen. '' And since you were so popular my confidence was shaken. This is how I learned that I could always depend on family. '' a picture of Alice pushing Emmett over Rosalie was on the screen now. '' Because of my pushy, literally, sister we had our first kiss. After that we started dating. '' a picture of 14 year old Rose and Em holding hands walking was followed by their older versions hugging each other on the beach looking at the sunset and then there was a picture of them eating in a restaurant. '' We kept growing older but we always kept close to each other. We graduated from high school and our paths separated. '' a picture of his gym showed followed by a couple of covers of magazines with Rose on them. '' I couldn't take the loneliness any longer so I finally decided that I wanted you by my side for the rest to our lives. '' A picture of Emmett kneeing in a restaurant holding a box for Rosalie '' I proposed. Then you made me the happiest man walking on Earth when you said 'yes'. And today I am standing here sacrificing myself in the name of love to stand next to that woman till the rest of my life. I couldn't be any happier because I love her with every single part of my soul and body. I am happy because today, Rose you will take my name and become my wife. '' He clicked the button and a sign appeared 'insert a wedding photo here'. '' That is all I have to say. And before we cheer, Rose, I love you. '' he turned on the light and picked up his glass. We clinked our glasses while Rose was crying.

'' That was the sweetest thing you have ever done Emmett. '' Alice hugged him

'' Yes, soon there will be only one woman carrying the name Hale. ''

'' Actually, Edward brother, there will be two. Jasper proposed. '' Alice started hopping up and down, showing off her engagement ring. Esme and Rose hugged her and Bella smiled.

'' I'm so happy for you Alice, I would've hugged you but I'm too tired to move. ''

'' Should I call your father to pick you up? ''

'' Thank you Carlisle, please do. ''

'' Don't worry dad, I can drive her there. ''

'' Ok, but don't wander off on your way back here. ''

'' Of course dad. ''

I picked up Bella bridal style and carried her to my Volvo. Then I drove to her house in silence and Seth opened the door when I knocked. He took the sleeping Bella to her room and I went back home. I was thinking that I was the only one left from the family who wasn't engaged. I had the ring, but I didn't have the courage. What if she said 'no'? What if the vampires killed her? What if she leaves the state? What if Tanya kills me? I couldn't sleep for a long time considering these and many other questions. If only I could see the future.

_**a/n: **__So… that's it for now. I will try not to laze off too much and write some more soon. I hope you liked it and I'm really grateful that you read this. __**Thank you**__ and goodbye._

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: **__Yo, long time no see... um write... 'tever. It's been a long time since I wrote anything, this particular fic has been held even longer for which I apologise. Since apparently it's taking me too much time to write and post the chapters of this story I'm going to finish it in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's too short but I just have too many other ideas that I want to start working on. Well let this be a Pre-Christmas gift to you all :) And of course Stephanie Meyer owns all the rights of the characters blah-blah-blah yada-yada-yada_

BPOV

After another long night of vampire chasing I just stared at the roof of my college dorm room. I heard a light knock and just mumphed and turned around in my bed, pretending to sleep.

'' Bella, I know you're awake ''

'' Fine then, come in Edward ''

'' Thank you ''

'' Sup? ''

'' I just wanted to make sure you don't forget our dinner tonight ''

'' Do I look like a person who forgets stuff like that? ''

'' If you're tired we can postpone '' he seemed somehow nervous

'' Are you ok? ''

'' Yeah, why do you ask? ''

'' Can't I be concerned about my boyfriend's health? '' he laughed and came to my bed

'' Of course you can '' he leaned and kissed gently my forehead. '' So are we postponing? ''

'' Nope, I wanna eat in La Bella Italia '' I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed again

'' Ok, then rest you don't have any morning classes do you? ''

'' _I_ don't but _you_ should hurry cause you're almost late. ''

'' Almost being the keyword in your sentence, you know when I want to I can be as fast as a lightning ''

'' Then start up your engine, get set GO! '' I pushed him; he kissed me again and disappeared immediately after.

EPOV

After classes I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop repeating to myself to calm down but the more I said that to myself the more nervous I got. I stopped pacing in my room and looked in the mirror. Tux – on, shoe shine – like mirrors, breath, I breathed in my hand and smelled the minty fresh flavour of my mouthwash – ok, hair – a complete and hopeless mess that can't be arranged any other way. So except my hair everything was perfect. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to go pick up Bella. For the millionth time I checked my pockets and when I was sure that everything was in its place I left the male dormitory.

Ten minutes later I was still sweating from nerves when I remembered that if I sweat too much I will have to change. As I was just about to get back to my room Bella's door opened and I stopped right away. She was a goddess on 2 legs, at least at the moment. Her amazing white strapless dress was just above her knee giving me an amazing view of her long legs that ended with 3 inch stilettos. A black ribbon was tied under her breasts making them look bigger, to which I was glad. Bella was simply standing there and when I realised that I was staring I mentally slapped myself to get my head out of my gutter and blushed slightly.

'' You look amazing as usual Bella '' I gave her my elbow

'' Oh yes, big shirts and torn shorts suit the dog kind of girls like me. ''

'' You're not a dog ''

'' Right, I'm a wolf. ''

'' You know the difference is big. Wolves are more beautiful creatures and more intelligent. That just perfectly describes you, beautiful and intelligent. '' I smiled and led her to my car. As we drove to La Bella Italia we talked about everything and anything. When we arrived I had totally forgotten my nervousness and ordered my favourite meal on the menu.

After the dessert was served I was looking for the right moment to pop the question. The silence wasn't making my nerves calm down. Then I just looked at Bella calmly eating her parfait and I cleared my throat.

'' You know Bella we... um... we've been dating for a long time and for a while now I've been wondering if you would like to be my wife '' I muttered the last words. She looked up stunned and opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again.

'' What did you say? '' then I kneeled in front of her chair and took the little velvet box out.

'' Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? '' I looked with the best pleading look on my face. She looked more stunned than she did before. I couldn't read her expression at all. Then her phone rang. It was 'Up all night' by Hinder which was her wolf call. She just looked at me apologetically and ran out.

BPOV

Crap! Crap! Crapcrapcrapcrap! How could Sam have such a terrible timing!!! It better be something really emergency cause I just ruined my chance of getting a fiancé! I transformed as I was running, not caring about the dress Alice gave me. I knew she would kill me later for it but I wanted to die anyway. How can I just leave without answering!? I'm such an idiot!

'' _Bella, Volturi are out in the woods, I think they're just begging for a fight. '' _

'' _I hate you Sam! ''_

'' _What did Sam do now? '' _My ever so ignorant step brother joined us. I replayed the last 5 minutes of my dinner with Edward tonight.

'' _Sometimes you have a terrible timing Sam! Men are such pigs. ''_

'' _Thank you Leah ''_

'' _Wait, what do pigs have to do with time and men? ''_

'' _I'll tell you what my dearest Jakey, both you men and the pigs can't tell time! ''_

'' _That's right '' _Leah grinned agreeing with me

'' _Enough of that! I can already smell the vampires. They're all gathered. ''_

'' _Let's go kick some butt, dudes! ''_

'' _Calm down Paul, we must first create a strategy or... '' _Paul just jumped on the meadow and knocked down the biggest vampire _'' or you can just go by yourself, screw the strategy, huh? ''_

'' _Well, he's already there and we can't stop him now, can we? '' _The vampire pushed Paul off of his chest and tried to punch him harder. Paul dodged and ripped the big guy's hand.

'' _I go for Tanya; the bitch just can't keep her hands to herself now can she? '' _I said as I jumped out of the forest. The blond head saw me coming and started running. Scared aren't we, let's see what you're gonna do now, HA! I sped up and caught up to her. Then in a single move I ripped her head away from her body. I tore her apart so she won't be moving for a while and went to see how my dudes were doing.

The meadow was covered with random body parts as Sam was still fighting their leader, Aro. Embry, Quil, Jake and Jared were gathering pieces and I saw Seth transformed to a human, getting ready to set the fire.

'' _Fucking bloodsuckers! ''_

'' _Yours too? ''_

'' _What happened Paul, Leah? ''_

'' _Kaius and Marcus escaped with their tails between their legs ''_

'' _What about Tanya? ''_

'' _I'll bring whatever's left from her in a minute. '' _I said as I run back and brought the pieces of Tanya's body that were left. When I was back Aro was gone as well and I assumed he escaped as well.

Half an hour later we had already searched the whole battle place and collected all the tiny pieces of vampire leftovers. Seth had made a huge fire creating a horrible smell of burned vampire flesh.

'' _Bleh it stinks in here! Embry our date was interrupted, let's go back. ''_

'' _Dude I can see who wears the pants in your relationship. ''_

'' _Shush it Jake! ''_

'' _Hey Bells what are you gonna do now? ''_

'' _It's late Edward must be asleep already so I guess I'll wait for the right moment to answer that question he asked me. ''_

'' _Do you want to stay over? ''_

'' _Nah, thanks Jake, but you know dad, I better go back to the dormitory, give him a call and finally catch up to that sleep I've been skipping for the past few months. ''_

'' _Ok then, see you next week when we all wake up '' _

'' _See ya '' _

A WEEK LATER

I was walking with Edward in the local park, holding hands with him.

'' Summer vacation is close, isn't it? ''

'' Yeah finally free time, no college, no vampires to chase, just you, me and a huge pillow that will get me the necessary sleep I'm so much longing for. ''

'' So those are our summer plans huh? ''

'' Of course we'll go to Emmett's wedding and we must at all cost avoid Alice. ''

'' You're right, that little pixie has officially freaked out. She has 2 years left to plan her wedding and all she's repeating on the phone is that she has limited time and must hurry with her plans. ''

'' I don't want to be you living in the same house with her for the rest of the summer. ''

'' Good news is, she's gonna be spending a lot of time bothering Jazz about the small insignificant wedding details like the colour of the napkins that she won't bother us too much. ''

'' Did you just say that the colour of the napkins is insignificant? Ahhh '' I dramatically fake fainted. '' How can you say such an offence to all brides!? ''

'' I'm so sorry oh mighty one! How do I make it up to you? ''

'' I want ice-cream! ''

'' Vanilla or chocolate my princess? ''

'' Yes ''

'' Yes vanilla or yes chocolate? ''

'' Yes I'll marry you '' he immediately halted.

'' What did you just say? '' he turned looking probably more stunned than I did when he popped the question last week.

'' I said that I'll marry you. '' He looked down. '' That's if the offer still stands of course. '' Then he looked at me with the most amazing glow in his eyes.

'' Of course it does! How can it not stand! I love you, now and forever I will! '' he hugged me tightly, lifted me and started spinning. I laughed and hugged him. Then he stopped and hugged me gently '' Thank you '' he whispered

'' What for? ''

'' For making me the happiest man living '' I could feel him smiling in my hair

'' That's the usual effect I have on men. '' I laughed

'' Let's tell our parents now! ''

'' Sure go ahead. ''

'' The pack know, don't they? ''

'' Yeah, you know, no secrets '' I smiled and he dialled his mother

'' Mom, can we meet for dinner at your house tonight? ''

'' What is she saying? ''

'' She says it's ok. Mom invite Charlie and Sue too. ''

'' Leah and Seth too, right? ''

'' Yeah, don't forget Leah and Seth. Ok mom thanks, we'll see you tonight. ''

Tonight I had the best dinner of my life. My family accepted the news happily and my new family was very happy to have me officially. We drunk some champagne and Emmett tried to jungle with 3 bottles but failed and Carlisle had to stitch him up. I was looking at the big picture. Me, Edward a couple of little kids running around us, Emmett running along with them. They're all being chased by Alice and Rose for a fashion makeover. Me, Edward and Jasper taking pictures laughing our asses off and Esme and Carlisle calmly smiling hugging each other. Yeah this could do. That would be a good future. So I guess is my fairy tale ending. Or not. I'll see what happens next. Hope it doesn't involve vampires. It's too cliché already.

**a/n: **_Ta-ta-ta-daaaaaam, the end. Hope you guys aren't disappointed in how short this chapter was but I can't think of something else to add. Well I guess this is it. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it. If you have time you might leave a review :) _

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
